DESCRIPTION. State the application's broad, lonoj^m objectives and specific aims, making reference to^j^ health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for a^M/ing these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomr^wients and the use of the first person. This description is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated mm the application. If the application isfunded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. This is a competitive renewal for the Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP) at Mount Sinai School of Medicine. We are asking for an increase in the number of trainees supported by the NIH to 23. During the last 5 years, Mount Sinaii has undergone a major expansion of its research enterprise, including the opening and full occupancy of the East Building. Over 100 new research faculty have been recruited, ~ 60 of which have been added to the MSTP training faculty, representing a wide array of research disciplines and utilizing state-of-the-art research techniques. New institution-wide Core facilities have been developed to support this research expansion. Mount Sinai has approved a new Strategic Plan, the centerpiece of which is the construction of a Translational Research building and broad new recruitment initiatives in basic and clinical research. Al Graduate training has been organized in 6 Multidisciplinsry Training Areas (MTAs): Biophysics, Structural Biology & Biomathematics; Genetics & Genomic Sciences; Molecular, Cellular, Biochemical and Developmental Sciences; Mechanism: of Disease Therapy, Mount Sinai Microbiology; and Neurosciences. Ongoing changes in the Graduate School curriculum continue to provide new flexibility and maximize opportunities for trainees to individualize their advanced coursework. The Medical School has introduced a New Curriculum that features a marked reduction in the number of large lectures in favor o small groups and a focus on problem-based learning. This Curriculum allows MSTP students to complete many of their Graduate School course requirements in years 1 and 2 and provides new opportunities to interact with academically-oriented clinicians. The MSTP has a new Director, Dr. Mark B. Taubman, and it has been restructured to provide it with an identity distinct from the Medical and Graduate Schools in advance of plans to increase its size. Most trainees are drawn from the 'extramural applicant pool" into year 1 of the dual Program, but additional outstanding applicants are considered from intramural vlD and PhD programs. All trainees participate in Core PhD coursework and Research Rotations during the initial part of the Program. Multiple levels of advisory oversight help trainees choose a preceptor and guide, monitor, and integrate all aspects of their progress to the completion of their PhD thesis. The program provides trainees with considerable flexibility to meet their specific interests and training goals. However, every trainee's program of research and clinical training provides the rigor and skills in confronting, analyzing, and solving new problems that are essential for work in rapidly changing areas of biomedical sciences. All trainees complete their PhD work before entering the clinical clerkships. Enhanced contact with clinicians throughout the PhD phase, an intensive clinical refresher, and a flexible schedule help trainees integrate easily into the clinical setting. New programs are designed to provide comprehensive career guidance to help insure that graduates can achieve their long-term clinical and independent research goals. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) Research training and coursework will be conducted at: Mount Sinai School of Medicine, New York, NY Clinical Clerkships will be conducted at Mount Sinai Hospital, New York, NY and some of the following sites: Bronx VA Hospital, Bronx, NY Elmhurst Hospital Center, Elmhurst, NY Queens Hospital Center, Jamaica, NY Englewood Hospital and Medical Center, Englewood, NJ Jewish Home and Hospital for the Aged, New York, NY North General Hospital, New York, NY KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions on Page 11. Use continuation pages as neededto provide the required information in the format shown below. Name Department Role on Project Taubman, Mark, MD Medicine Krulwich, Terry Ann, PhD Graduate School, Biochemistry & Molec Biol Baron, Margaret, MD/PhD Medicine Fisher, Edward, MD/PhD Medicine Licht, Jonathan, MD Cancer Center Moscona, Anne, MD Pediatrics Program Director Assoc. Program Director Asst. Program Director Asst. Program Director Asst. Program Director Asst. Program Director PHS 398 (Rev. 5/95) Page 2 BB Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b. Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Taubman, Mark Bennet Name Department Bromberg, Jonathan, MD/PhD Gene Therapy Institute Cunningham-Rundles, Charlotte, MD/PhD Medicine Desnick, Robert, MD/PhD Human Genetics Fishman, Glenn, MD Medicine Friedman, Scott, MD Medicine Gelb, Bruce, MD Pediatrics; Herold, Betsy, MD Pediatrics; Klotman, Mary, MD Medicine Margolskee, Robert, MD/PhD Physiology/Biophysics Mayer, Lloyd, MD Immunobiology Morgello, Susan, MD Medicine Salton, Stephen, MD/PhD Neurobiology Sugrue, Mary, MD/PhD Pediatrics; Hirshhorn, Kurt, MD Pediatrics; McArdle, Patricia, PhD Medical Education Swartz, Mark, MD Medicine Smith, Larry, MD Medicine Role on Project Steering Committee Steering Committee Steering Committee Steering Committee Steering Committee Steering Committee Steering Committee Steering Committee Steering Committee Steering Committee Steering Committee Steering Committee Steering Committee Clinical Advisory Committee Clinical Advisory Committee Clinical Advisory Committee Dean, Medical Education PHS 398 (Rev.5/95) Page 3 BB Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b. NN Program Director (Last, first, middle): Taubman, Mark Bennett Type the name of program director at the top of ea^fcrinted page and each continuation page. (For type sjj^tfications, see instructions on page 6). INSTITUTIONAL NATIONAL RESEARCH SERVICE AWARD (Substitute Page)